Surano
You may be looking for the Serrano, a vehicle with a similar name featuring in TBoGT and GTA V. The Benefactor Surano is a sports car in GTA V. Design The Benefactor Surano takes many of its design characteristics from the 2014 Jaguar F-Type. Major characteristics of the front bumper, rear bumper, headlights and taillights are almost identical in design with the ones found on the Jaguar F-Type. The Surano's design also shares characteristics with the 2011–present Mercedes Benz SLS AMG, such as the large front end, the bonnet/ hood vents, the contour of the sides and the boot/trunk lid featuring what appears to be a dynamic air-brake and the greenhouse area.There are some elements of the Maserati GranTurismo S's found in the Surano as well, being the three small vents on the front side panel as well as the large but shallow side vent that looks to be a taller version of the ones found on the GranTurismo MC Stradale. The headlights of the Surano also resemble the headlights found on the 2013 SRT Viper. The shape of the car is also strikingly similar to the 2005-2011 Dodge Viper SRT-10 roadster. Just like the Surano, the 2005 Viper was only available as a convertible before the coupe was released a few years later. The front face of the car features a bumper with a CFRP insert, spanning the central two-thirds of the car's width. Above this, the most dominant feature of the car's front face is large central grille. The grille features chrome trim around the edges and a thick, chrome horizontal strip at mid-height. At the front of the two elevated areas of the bonnet/hood there are headlamp units that have LED strips as a contour to the outer edge and then a single circular lamp inset. The manufacturer emblem is mounted centrally between the two circular lamps. The sides of the car are fairly simple; the wheelbase features side skirts that form a peak at the rear wheel arch. The front quarter are features and impressed section, upon which there are three chrome quadrilateral-shaped ducts which have a horizontal chrome strip running through them at half their height. The main body line is fully straight and is level with the face of the wheel arch bulges. The door handles are mounted to rear of the door, suggesting that they are conventional as opposed to the gull-wing doors featured on the SLS. Apart from the A pillars the car's roof appears to be black, suggesting that it is a roadster. The wing mirrors are half polymer and half body-colored metal, placed just behind the base of the A pillars. The car runs on split six-spoke wheels, wrapped in low profile tires. Performance Overview Grand Theft Auto V The Surano is one of the five vehicles the Epsilon Program requires Michael De Santa to acquire for them ("Assuming the Truth"). At one point, the player may encounter Lacey Jonas, an actress who they can choose to assist in escaping the paparazzi. The player drives Lacey's Surano for the duration for the mission, but is forced to leave it with her and cannot reacquire it afterward ("Escape Paparazzi"). Gallery Surano (Front&Side)-GTAV.png|A blue Surano at night. Surano-GTAV-forwards.jpg|Surano with the top up. Locations GTA V *Can be bought for $99,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *Lacey Jonas owns a Surano, which the player uses during her mission. *Occasionally appears in the driveway of 2893 Hillcrest Ridge Access Rd. in Vinewood Hills, slightly southwest of the Epsilon dropoff garage. *Parking spot in Lake Vinewood Estate, housing community just north of Lake Vinewood. * Occasionaly found in Air Theater's parking lot, eastern Vinewood Hills. Trivia * Just like with the Serrano the Surano's name is a play on the name of the Nissan Murano. * When the car is taken to Los Santos Customs the player can select to install a hood that has 6 air vent that resemble the ones found on 2013–present SRT Viper models. Most recently on the SRT Viper TA. * In Grand Theft Auto V , the default radio station in the Surano is East Los FM 106.2 Navigation }} de:Surano (V) es:Surano Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door Coupés Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Sports Cars